Tentacles (enemies)
Enemies article |image=Defiance-Enemy-Tentacle.png |caption= A Tentacle in Defiance. |introduced= Legacy of Kain: Defiance (2003) |appearances= Defiance }} Tentacles were an enemy class encountered by Raziel in Legacy of Kain: Defiance. They were a unique creatures that were apparently associated with the Elder God that rose from the ground to strike and grab and could be found in a variety of locations in the [[Events of Blood Omen|events of ''Blood Omen]]. Profile '''Tentacles' were apparently predators of the natural world that resided in the Spectral Realm. When the Pillars of Nosgoth were corrupted the tentacles were able to cross the dimensions and began appearing in the Material Realm. Tentacles could first be seen as Raziel returned to overland Spectral Realm in Escape from the Elder God Chamber and could be encountered in a variety of locations in either realm thereafter appearing in quieter areas of the Cemetery and Vampire Citadel - notably being summoned by the Original Guardian of Nature in her boss battle. Each individual enemy appeared as a single human sized tentacle above ground with the 'body' of a tentacle covered in a sickly green gnarled skin through which bony barbs poked through, and a number of eyes could be found along each tentacle. Their extremities had a tridactyl claw made out of the same bony material as the barbs which they used to rake at their prey. They didn't appear to have souls of their own, though they did bleed regular Red blood Tentacles spent most of their time underground but could easily burrow through the ground - leaving a distinctive digging pattern on the surface - before bursting upwards into the air to catch and swipe at their prey with their claws and barbs. Primarily attacking through claw strikes and slaps, another tactic they used was to burst up as normal, then wrap their 'bodies' around the victim and both crush them and lacerate flesh with their barbs in a special attack dubbed Tentacle Grab. They seemed to detect movement through the vibrations of their prey on the surface. Abilities ]] *Tentacle Grab - The tentacle wraps itself around its prey squeezing and causing damage with its barbs, necessitating a 'struggle' escape. Development }} Notes *The Tentacles are not directly named in game however they are identified as such in manuals and the official guide - which also names their special attack. Tentacles are listed as "tentacle" and "s_tentacle" in game files. *Although visually the Tentacles appeared to be a part of the Elder God, they were in fact quite separate creatures although they were associated with it - this is implied by their descriptions in official sources as "minions of the Elder God" and evidenced by their different color blood. The full size and appearance of the individual tentacles is ultimately unknown as the Tentacles are only seen from above ground. *The Tenatcles background gives a similar backstory to those of Demons and Shades - with Tentacles being similarly native to another realm and crossing over to the Material Realm due to the weakened dimensional boundaries caused by the Corruption of the Pillars. *The summoning of Tentacles by the Original Nature Guardian suggests that the tentacles were natural creatures like other Animals. Their summoning and attacks in the battle against the Nature Guardian was given its own special attack title - Nature's Grip. Theoretically, since she could animate plants and change other natural creatures, the spirit of the first vampire nature guardian could have originally created them to help protect the fire forge. Gallery Tentacles-Defiance.jpg|Tentacles in Defiance. Defiance-Abilities-Tentacles-TentacleGrab.png|The Tentacle Grab attack Defiance-NatureGuardian-Nature%27sGrip.png|Tentacles summoned in Nature's Grip Defiance-Model-Character-Tentacle.png See also *Tentacle Grab *Nature's Grip *Elder God *Original Guardian of Nature *Guardian of Nature (boss) References Browse Category:Enemies Category:Enemies/Defiance Category:Enemies/Defiance enemies Category:Enemies/Enemies Category:Defiance